Pink and Red
by Denaliyasha
Summary: It turns out that someone with the ancient gene can... change the color of the lights? Valentine's Day on Atlantis, grand gestures, and lots of flowers. WeirSheppard fluff.


Disclaimer: No, it's not mine.

A/N: Because I want to write Valentine's Day fics for a bunch of fandoms. So, here's the first.

**Pink and Red**

When she walked into the control room, her first thought was that a massive bottle of Pepto-Bismol had exploded. Everything was pink, from the tint of the panel lighting to the streamers (where had those come from?) that wrapped around the railings. She paused for a moment, trying to figure out how they'd managed to change the lights. She got her answer when she saw John waving cheekily at her.

"Do you like what we did with the lights?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage that?"

He frowned in concentration and suddenly the room was normal again. His face contorted more and it went back to pink. "It apparently lets me do that. I think anyone with the ancient gene could do it, but it's hard for me, and we all know how easy it is for me in comparison."

"I'm suitably impressed." She wanted to laugh at the look of childish delight on his face. "Where did the streamers come from?"

"Someone managed to find a pink dye for the cloth the Athosians make. I thought it would be fitting, since today IS Valentine's Day."

"It is?" She mentally calculated the days since he'd announced it was Christmas. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. And once I explained it to everyone, it seems to have caught on. There are flowers everywhere."

She glanced around. "What, did someone bring roses to plant?"

"Nope." He didn't sound too upset. "Someone found a plant on the mainland that looks roughly the same. Cool, huh?"

"Are we sure nobody's allergic to this thing?"

"Elizabeth!" His voice took on a whiny tone. "They're beautiful. Expressions of love."

She managed to make it to her office, glancing around at the distinct lack of decoration. "You didn't decorate my office?"

"Nope. Figured you wouldn't like it."

"Very well, you can live." She grinned.

"But... um..." The expression on his face fascinated her from a purely diplomatic standpoint. What could make a person so guilty as to wear that look?

"Spit it out, John."

"Well, the balcony..." He gestured hopelessly.

She turned slowly, walking tentatively towards the doors to the outside, afraid of what she might see. When they slid open, she stepped out and her jaw dropped. Every available surface except for the place she was standing was covered in bright red flowers that vaguely resembled a cross between roses and daisies. Her hands went out behind her, searching for something to support her. She ended up leaning back against John's chest, staring in shock at the sight before her.

"Wha... what is this?"

His arms came around her waist, and she could feel his face buried in her hair next to her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Elizabeth."

"But..."

"But what?" He suddenly sounded anxious.

"It's... really, really red." She relaxed back against him.

"Yeah, I know. It was probably too much, but I figured that over the top was better than something you could miss, like you've missed every other signal I've tried to send."

"But..."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No." She turned around and kissed him, hard. "I love it. Thank you." While he was still dazed, she slipped past him back into her office. "John?"

"Yes?"

"If you're planning on asking me out, now is a good time."

"Right." He turned completely around, and smiled that flyboy smile that made her weak in the knees. Did they actually teach that in flight school? "Elizabeth Weir, will you have dinner with me later?"

"Yes." She sat down behind her desk and picked up a report. "Thank you for the flowers."

When he showed no sign of leaving, she smiled at him. "John, if you don't leave, I can't get work done. If I can't get work done, I can't spare time for dinner. If I can't have dinner, you can't have dinner with me."

"RIGHT! Leaving you to work now." He started out, but then he turned around, cornered her behind her desk, and kissed her gently. "Just to make sure you can make time."

She watched him leave, a smug smile on his face, whistling something that sounded like... something from a Whitney Houston movie? Just when she thought he couldn't get any stranger... and then the name of the tune floated through her mind, and she smiled.

A/N: In case you can't figure it out, the name of the song is I Will Always Love You. Because I couldn't resist.


End file.
